Swing Life Away
by Arianator17
Summary: Jade moved to California. A place she thought was going to be terrible, until she met a certain little red head.   Jade's point of view from my other story 'we found love'  Lots of cursing!
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Hell

**A/N: Jade's point of view from my story 'We found love'! You don't have to read the other story to understand this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**CHAPTER 1: Moving to hell**

Great, my dad got a new fucking job and now I have to fucking move to fucking California. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, don't like my language? Good!

God, I miss New Jersey. At least I had a few friends there. Here, I doubt anyone will like me. Not that I really care. Stupid dumb ass people live in California. Although, the only good thing I can get out of it is singing and acting. I fucking love to sing and act, but I'd never tell anyone that. People would just use it against me.

Locker 208...Where the fuck is it? Man I hate this school already. What a great way to spend my 8th grade year. 8th grade is supposed to be the best year in middle school!

All the kids here look like stupid cunts. The girls are most likely all bitches and the guys are probably all dicks.

There's got to be at least one person here with some kind of sence in them! I looked around, but everyone looked like dumb asses. I watched everyone today. The way they acted proved my theory to be correct.

Girls kept coming up to me to try to say rude things, but I didn't understand them very well because they had someone's fist in their mouth. Oops, I guess it was my fist. My bad... See what I did there? It's called sarcasm.

My classes went by so slow! My entire day was in slow motion! My dad wouldn't fucking let me have my coffee this morning! You get a cranky Jade when she doesn't get her coffee! Why the fuck am I talking in third person now? Probably because I haven't had my coffee...

As I headed to class, a petite girl with red hair bumped my shoulder. I was about to turn around and tell her off, but for some reason I couldn't. She looked so... sweet.

What the fuck West? Get a hold of yourself! Wow, I must really be fucked up from not getting my coffee.

The classes started to go by a little faster and it was almost the end of the day. Only one more class. It was PE. Ugh, good thing I don't sweat.

I walked into the locker room and got handed a lock, a uniform, and a card with my locker information on it. I had a feeling this was going to suck.

As I was getting dressed, a flash of red hair flung around the corner of the locker room. Maybe it was the girl. What are the odds that there's another girl with the exact same hair color? I've been thinking about that girl all day! I knew this had something to do with me not drinking coffee this morning.

She doesn't even look like the type of girl I'd hang out with! She looks bubbly and girly. I hate girls like that! So why am I so attracted to her? I am bi, but still. The only person I've ever told that I'm bi is my old friend from New Jersey, Jenna.

I got a strange feeling when the red head ended up in my class. It was like I was happy. What the fuck? Okay, I really need to drink coffee EVERY morning.

Another feeling entered my body when I learned her name. Caterina Valentine. A little weird, but I like weird. It's...different.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I'll keep going with it if you guys enjoy it! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2: By The Oak Tree

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying Jade's point of view. It's fun to do it from Jade's perspective because I can pretty much say anything I want to :) Lol. With Cat, I have to make sure she stays a little bit spaced out and make sure she doesn't cuss or something like that. Review please :) Go make yourself a delicious cupcake if you reviewed! Wow, I must be high or something. I'm super hyper.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious content does not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 2: By the Oak Tree**

About a week had gone by. Kids at school learned to stay away from me if they'd wanted to keep their face the way it was. I was kind of a loner, I guess. I swear if I hear anyone call me that, they'll wish they didn't! The thing was, the red head girl, Caterina, seemed to be a loner too.

I'd found myself looking at her a lot. No, I wasn't staring! Just glancing for a long amount of time. I even had my coffee this morning! I've made sure to drink it everyday, yet I still find myself attracted to her.

For some reason, I can't bring myself to talking to her. It's like I'm nervous or something. I don't fucking understand myself right now. It's probably just puberty or hormones or some weird shit.

There's no way I could actually have feelings for the chick. I mean, she's absolutly beautiful and looks so adorable, but that doesn't mean that I like her in that way.

It was almost time for gym. I was going to talk to her today. Just walk up to her in the locker room and say 'hey there! I'm Jade!'. No, that sounds so fucking stupid. What am I thinking? This is bullshit. I don't need a friend, especially a girl like her.

I've heard the other girls talking about Caterina. They say that she's some psychopath and emotionaly messed up. Maybe they were right. I don't want to get myself involved with someone like that.

West! Snap out of it! Am I really going to listen to what all the bitches at this school are saying? What the fuck has gotten into me? I'm pretty sure I haven't been drinking. I haven't been drunk since sixth grade. Okay, so I may have done a few bad things. So what? It's not like my dad does a whole lot about it. Usually he just slaps me and lets it go.

I've been thinking about this girl way too much. I'm just going to forget about her. It's not like she'd want to hang out with a girl like me anyways.

I walked into the locker room and got dressed. When I was about to head out to the gym, I heard a commotion near the showers. I wanted to see what was going on. Maybe two bitches were smacking the shit out of eachother. I kind of wanted to see something like that. I could record it and put it online or something. It'd be funny as hell.

I was surprised when I saw Caterina get shoved in one of the showers by three other girls. The red head squeeled when they blasted the water onto her. They started to run towards me to escape and get to class, but they stopped when they saw me standing in the way.

"Going somewhere bitches?" They should know what was coming next.

There was a flash of fear in their eyes, but the one in the middle stepped forward. "Move out of our way skank." That was a bad move for her. All I had to do was take one step forward, and they all ran out of the locker room screaming.

Caterina must have heard us, because she opened the show curtain and watched the three girls run into the gym.

Her dark chocolate eyes looked to my emerald green ones and I couldn't hold my eyes away from her gaze. It was as if I were hypnotized. I noticed her eyes were puffy and knew she'd been crying.

I wanted to say something to break the awkward moment between us, but I had no idea what to say. My mouth had a mind of it's own because all of a sudden I started talking. "You're soaking wet! Those girls are fucking bitches. Come on, lets go get some dry clothes on you."

She flinched as a cursed, but I thought it was really cute. What the fuck? I know I had my coffee this morning! What is wrong with me? It's just around her that I act like this. It better stop soon before it gets too bad. I just called her cute!

I watched her change. She was just so irrisistable. She had a perfectly tanned body and flawless curves. I tried not to make it obvious that I was checking her out. When she was stripped down to just her bra and underwear I turned around to try not to look, but I ended up viewing her from the mirror in front of me. God, I'm being such a perv.

There's nothing wrong with checking out a girl while she gets dressed right? Okay so maybe I was a little bit attracted to her, but so what? It's not like I have some crazy crush on her.

When she was done changing, she finally spoke up. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because..." I wasn't quite sure how to answer this. I wish my mouth would go back into auto mode. I came up with something. "You seem like you need help"

She suddenly looked hurt and lashed out at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't mean it like that! I meant that you seem like the only person here that looks like they don't belong. And that's a good thing. The rest of the people here are stupid bastards."

She smiled and giggled. It was extremely cute, but I tried to snap out of it. "Oh...well thank you for helping me!"

"You're welcome. Here, how about we get out of this hell hole?" I grabbed her hand and walked out of the school. I couldn't stand being in the building anymore.

"So, where should we go?" I had an unusual grin on my face. I tried to stop smiling, but I couldn't. It must have something to do with her smile rubbing off on me. Or the fact that her fingers were still intertwined with mine. No it was definitely the first reason.

"Ummm...I don't know." She giggled, but then her face lit up like she just thought of something amazing. "OH! How about we go to the big oak tree behind the school?"

I said okay and let her lead me to the location. As we walked, I kept focussing on her hand. It was so soft and small. Like really small, but I guess she was pretty petite. We stopped abrubtly and I relized we were standing in front of a giant tree.

She sat down and I did the same. We talked for a while. Mainly we talked about me and why I moved to this dumb ass place.

"I moved here from New Jersey. My stupid dad decided that he wanted to get a job as an agent in California. So here I am, with these dumb ass people in this fucked up school."

She flipped out again and yelled "What's that supposed to mean?"

I get why people may think she has issues, but to me it's kind of...cute. Great, here I am again calling her cute. "I wasn't talking about you. I mean all the other dumb asses that go here. You're the only one who seems to be okay. Oh, and I just realized, I never learned your name! Well anyways, I'm Jade West..." I knew I was forgetting something. I felt stupid.

A wide grin appeared on her face. "I'm Caterina Valentine. But only my Grandma and my teachers call me Caterina. I don't like the name Caterina. So, I go by Cat. Nobody here know's my name. People just call me hurtful names. And my mom refer's to me as the little brat who lives upstairs when her boyfriend's around. So, I've never actually been called Cat by anyone else. Oh, and I already knew your name! I love it! It sounds so pretty!"

I was blushing mad hard. I hated my fucking face! How am I supposed to be an actress if I can't stop my damn face from turning red? I got butterflies when she said she knew my name. Okay, so maybe I was a little more than just attracted to her.

"Well, I'll call you Cat."


	3. Chapter 3: I Won't Say I'm In Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They always make me smile and inspire me to keep writing. I'm having an easier time doing Jade's point of view because she's more like me than Cat. Plus, Cat (Ariana) is VERY attractive...soo...yeah...I'm going to stop typing now and just let you read...**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is a TV show. If I owned it, I'd be a rich producer. Am I a rich producer? No...**

**CHAPTER 3: I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Cat and I have stared to become best friends in the past few weeks. We pretty much knew everything about each other. Almost... she still doesn't know I'm bi. I'm not ready to tell her yet. She's my only friend, and I don't want to lose her.

After school, I invited Cat to my house. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. It wasn't a small house, but it wasn't a giant one either. I'm guessing Cat's house is small compared to mine by the way she was looking around.

She was really eager to see my room for some reason. Cat loved the butterfly collection that I have on my walls.

As she was exploring around, I couldn't help but notice her ass. It was... sexy.

Cat turned around to face me and I quickly snapped my eyes away from her butt so she wouldn't know that I was looking at it. She'd think I was a perverted creep. I guess in some ways I can be perverted, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who'd be checking her out! Have you seen this chick's body?

She smiled and jumped on my bed.

"Sooo... What do you think?" I asked her casually.

"Wow Jade! Your house is so cool! It's like a giant castle. And you're the pretty princess!" She poked at my tummy and I felt my face begin to get steamy. Great, it's probably as red as her hair right now.

Cat started to come over a lot. We hung out every weekend. You'd think I'd get tired and annoyed with her, and that's what I thought too. Surprisingly, I just began to like her more and more.

* * *

><p>When we were in my room, Cat started heading towards my closet. I wanted to stop her, but she had already opened it and found my guitar sitting there.<p>

"Wow! A guitar! Can you play?" Cat picked it up and brought it over to me.

"Not in front of people Cat..." I have a weird phobia of playing in front of people, but Cat isn't just a person, she's Cat. I'm always so self concious around her. I don't fucking understand what the fuck is going on with me!

"Awwwe! Please Jade! I bet you sound beautiful! Pretty please! With a cherry on top?" I tried not to blush, but I think the redness slipped through a little. Fuck my face.

"I hate cherries."

"How can you hate cherries? They're amazing!...Oh, I see what you did there...trying to get me off subject! Well it won't work!" That made me smile. Gosh, why does she have to be so god damn cute?

It's a good thing I know Cat's weakness. She can never resist ice-cream and a Disney movie. "How about we get some ice-cream and watch a movie?"

"Why do you bribe me with that? You know that's my weakness! That's not fair! Jaaaddeee! Please just play the guitar! And then can we get ice-cream after?" She whinned.

"Cat...I'm not playing the guitar!"

"Awe poo...fine. Let's just get some ice-cream and watch a movie." I smiled because she finally gave in.

We went downstairs and I made her a huge bowl of ice-cream. I didn't know how she could eat this much and still look so... fine.

She began to dig through the pile of the movies I'd set out just for her. When I saw the movie she picked, I groaned. We'd watched this movie almost everytime she came over. I secretly loved it, but I would never say that outloud. "Sleeping Beauty?...again Cat?"

"Hehe, I love this movie!"

As we watched the movie, Cat cuddled up to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My arm was uncomfortable, so I wrapped it around her.

I was distracted during most of the film, mostly by Cat. She reminded me of sleeping beauty in many ways, just because she was so beautiful. I really enjoyed her being so close to me right now. It gave me the chance to really feel her.

Okay, so maybe I like her. Maybe, I like her more than just 'like'. I've had tons of crushes before, but this doesn't feel like one. It feels bigger.

It feels as if... well I don't even fucking know. Like I'd get on the ground right now and ask her to marry me. Like I'd kick a million guys in the balls just to get her. Like I'd kill myself if I couldn't have her. Like the world would end if she was gone.

Holy shit... I'm in love with Cat Valentine!


	4. Chapter 4: Permanently Crazy

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit challenging to do in Jade's POV, but I hope it's okay! Enjoy and please review!**

**Sloth13 - Yes! Someone who agrees! Woo Hoo! LOL :) and thank you! Hehe**

**yaycamileteyay - It might be a little longer. I actually don't know yet, sorry! And thank you! I'm really gald you like the story! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Victorious :(**

**CHAPTER 4: Permanently Crazy**

Cat and I didn't pay any attention to 'Sleeping Beauty'. We just talked through out the entire film. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I had a text from my friend, Jenna.

"Who texted you?" Cat was curious.

I quickly read the text and replied.

_Jenna: Hey Jade! New Jersey misses you! Any plans on visiting yet?_

_Me: Oh hey! And no not yet sadly. I miss you so much! But I wouldn't get near New Jersey if the bitch Becca is still there._

"It's my friend from New Jersey..." I said casually. My phone buzzed again, and I turned it away from Cat because I saw the word 'bi' in the text.

_Jenna: miss you too! And Becca moved! :) So any crushes yet? Any cute guys... or girls, unless you're not bi anymore._

I wanted to reply with 'Actually theres a beautiful, perfect, and amazing girl that I'm fucking in love with', but I decided not to. It was a little too much to say, and I don't know if I'm ready to say it aloud yet. So I responded with something else.

_Jade: Umm...well actually yeah. Only one though. The school here sucks. There are so many fucking whores and bitches! _

Cat was begining to worry when I wouldn't let her read the text's. "Jade? What's going on?"

"Nothing Cat, just watch the damn movie!" I didn't mean to yell at her like that. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

My phone buzzed again and I resonded before looking back at Cat.

_Jenna: Are they worse than Becca? and girl or boy?_

_Me: WAY worse! I want to bitch slap all of them! And it's a girl, all the guys here are dicks! ..but it's awkward to talk about it 'cause she's like my best friend here. _

When I turned to face Cat again, she was looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. She found my weakness. It was her eyes that always made my knees go weak.

"Ugh, alright Cat! But you can't tell anybody!"

She smiled and said "Who is there to tell?"

I knew I could trust her, but I still wasn't ready to tell her about my feelings. It was just to soon. Plus, I'm not even sure about them. I'm almost positive that I'm in love with her, but I don't know how to handle it. I've never been in love before.

It's weird for me to say love because I absolutly hate the word, but when I refer love to Cat, it means so much.

I finally got the courage to spit it out and before I knew it, the words exploded out of my stupid, damn mouth. "I'm bi..." As soon as it came out, I examined her face closely. Cat's look of shock turned into a wide grin. "Umm...Cat...Why are you smiling?"

"Oh...Well...I'm bi too..." I just looked at her in surprise. Does she even know what bi means? A flutter of butterflies exploded in my stomach. I tried not to smile. This meant that I could possibly have a slight chance with her. I had to make sure that she wasn't joking around though.

"Really? You don't look like you'd..." I paused, she looked dead serious. Cat was never this serious with anything.

Our eyes met and we sat there in a trance for a few minutes. I felt my head start to move forward slightly. Cat's seemed to move a little as well. I wanted to close the gap between us and just kiss her, but I was afraid.

What the fuck is making me so scared right now? I'm being a fucking pussy! Just lean in and kiss her you wuss!

I can't do it... what if it messed up our friendship? What if she slapped me afterwards and never wanted to see me again? I just can't do it, not now at least.

I quickly stood up before my lips could dissobey my brain. "Ummm...I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I looked at Cat before I dissapeared around the corner. She seemed upset, but I didn't know why. It couldn't have been because she wanted to kiss me, could it? Ugh, I need to stop getting my fucking hopes up.

I closed myself in the bathroom and just looked in the mirror. Whenever I get my hopes up for someone I like, it always turns into my heart aching. With Cat, I know my heart won't just ache, but it will shatter into a million pieces.

I doubt Cat's going to like me back if I told her how I felt. I can't tell her that I'm hopelessly in love with her. She'd think I was a fucking obsessed lesbian. Am I lesbain? There are no guys I want to be with. I just want her. Ugh, since when do I care about labels? I need coffee...now! Coffee's not going to help anything. I'm permanently crazy about Cat.

She probably already knows. I making it way too obvious. I need to lay low so she doesn't suspect anything. I'll just stop being so sweet to her. I'm not going to be just straight up rude though, that'd make me a huge bitch.

See what love does? This is why love's not needed in the world. It only messes people up and breaks hearts.

I better get back to Cat, she's probably worried about me.

I opened the bathroom door and walked towards the couch where Cat was waiting for me. When she saw me, she smiled and started giggling. "What are you all giggly about?" I asked her suspiciously.

I sat down next to her and she attacked me with a huge hug. I tried to act discusted, but it was just so hard! She smelt so good and gave really amazing hugs.

Okay, so maybe love isn't THAT bad. I can't see myself being in love with anyone else from now on.

When Cat pulled away, I grabbed my phone to respond to Jenna.

_Jenna: ooooh...What's her name ? :)_

_Me: Cat Valentine... _


	5. Chapter 5: With You In My Arms

**A/N: Cade is so adorable I can't even stand it. If Dan Schnieder made them a couple on the show, it would honestly make me the happiest girl in the world! It'd also make Victorious an even more amazing show! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you guys for these reviews they always make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song Swing Life Away.**

**CHAPTER 5: With You In My Arms**

I invited Cat over tonight. I wasn't in a great mood though. She was taking forever to get her sexy ass over here!

While I was waiting for her, I decided to play my guitar. Music always calms me down. I don't even understand why I'm in such a bad mood right now. I began to sing one of my favorite songs, Swing Life Away by Rise Against.

"We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand."

As I was singing, I realized how much the words kind of related to how I feel for Cat. When the song says "I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand" I think of how I don't want to face the world without holding Cat's hand.

I want to swing my life away with her, to just let go of all my bull shit and be with her. She takes away all my pain. I can never be mad or upset when I'm with her, she just makes me happy.

The only thing that pisses me off is the thought that I'm not good enough for her and it's true! I'm no where near perfection for her. A girl like Cat needs a selfless, loving, perfect, strong, and pure person for her to love not some bitch like me.

I lost my train of thought when I heard someone breathing in front of my door.

I stopped playing and quietly rose off my bed and tip-toed to the door. I grabbed the door handle and flung it open.

Cat was standing there looking at me."Cat? Why are you just standing out here! UGH!"

I was mad that she'd heard me play and sing. "You sound beautiful..."

I searched her face for any evidence that she may be lying. Cat looked at me innocently showing that she was dead serious. Shit, I was blushing again. She's the only person who can make me blush like this. "Whatever...sit down."

I watched her as she sat on my bed. Her face lit up as if she had the greatest idea ever. "Jade, will you audition for Hollywood Arts with me?"

Holy shit! Cat thought I was good enough for Hollywood Arts? I'd always wanted to go there. It's like the high school that people only dream about going to. Hollywood Arts is one of the best performing arts schools in the United States. It's known world wide! Only extremely talented people make it in there, I don't stand a chance!

"Hollywood Arts? The performing arts school for super talented people?" I looked at Cat like she was crazy and she was if she thought that I'd ever make it into a place like that. Cat just nodded and smiled. "...No."

"Awe...Jaaaade! Why not?"

"I don't stand a chance."

"Are you kidding me? Did you just hear what you were doing?"

'Yeah I sound like shit.' I thought to myself, but I didn't say it outloud. Mostly I didn't want to try out because I can't stand facing rejection. It's one of my fears. That's another reason why I can't tell Cat that I love her.

"Cat...I just can't. I'm afraid..."

"Of what? Of failure? That's not like you. You're Jade. You can stand up against anything! I've never seen you fail. Just please at least try with me?" Oh shit, here come the puppy dog eyes...

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me!" Cat smiled at me and gave me a hug. Fireworks went off in my stomach.

If it was anybody else but Cat, I wouldn't have given in that easily. Cat just has a way of hypnotizing me to get what she wants. Maybe that's why she does this to me. What if she knows I like her and she's just using me to get me to do things? Cat's not like that though, she'd never do something like that. Or would she?

We worked on our auditions together and I discovered that Cat is literally an angel sent from above, or at least she sounds like one. I forgot everything we were doing as soon as she opened her mouth. I know I don't stand even the slightest chance after hearing Cat.

Auditions were coming up so fast and before I knew it, it was the night before the audition! Shit, shit, shit! Why the fuck did this have to come up so fast? I've never been so fucking scared in my entire life! But having Cat spend the night tonight is keeping me some what calm.

"Jade?"

"What!" I didn't mean to sound mad, I was just extremely tired. It was getting pretty late and I was almost asleep.

"Umm...I can't sleep..."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sing to me?"

"Fine, but just this once. What do you want me to sing?" Cat's the only person that I will ever sing for like this, so if you ever see a gothic bitch walk by in California, don't ask her to sing for you because it's probably me. If you do, you'll find yourself hanging from a flagpole. If there isn't a flagpole, I'll find something else to hang you on, and it won't be fun!

"Can you sing that song you were singing when I was outside your door?" I smiled. Cat had grown very attached to that song. I was impressed that she actually liked it. I didn't know she had good taste in music.

Before I could control myself, my arms wrapped around Cat's fragile body and I began to sing her to sleep. I was hoping she wouldn't get too freaked out that I was cuddling with her, but she looked like she was enjoying it.

When she was asleep, I couldn't help but to watch her for a few minutes. Shit, I sound like a creeper. Oh well, she's to beautiful to take my eyes off of.

I was ready to kick this audition straight in the ass tomorrow. Cat gave me this confidence. I feel like I can do anything with her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Want To Go Out?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter, but my grades were kinda bad... so I had to improve my grades and turn in a bunch of work before I could write anymore. Anyways, I decided to add a new scene in this story, so I changed it a little bit. I hope it's okay! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: If Victorious was mine, there would be an explotion of Cadeness everywhere! **

**CHAPTER 6: Do you want to go out?**

I sat in the waiting room at Hollywood Arts with Cat. If we made it, we could finally get out of the fucking hell hole that we've been stuck in. No more bitches, only people like us. The people that go here are... different, like Cat and I.

"Cat Valentine!" Cat stood up, and I winked at her. I've been flirting mad hard without even meaning to! She just brings out this other side of me.

As she was auditioning, her beautiful voice seeped through into the waiting area. Fuck, how the hell am I supposed to make it with my shitty crap that Cat calls talent? No, my stuff isn't talent. What's coming through the door to the audition room is talent.

When Cat came back, she looked extremely nervous. I found it really cute that she was nervous for no reason. She nailed the audition.

Now it was my turn. Before I walked in, Cat grabbed my hand to turn me around. I was met with a blast of her red hair as she hugged me. My knees felt like jello within her touch. Normally, I don't let people hug me like this, but it's Cat, and getting a hug from her means the world to me.

I opened the door and stepped in a theatre type place. The man sitting at a desk asked me to step onto the stage. There were four other people sitting at the table with him. It made me even more scared that they were all looking at my every move.

My knees were still weak from Cat's embrace, but for some reason, it gave me strength. Knowing that Cat thought I could do this, gave me hope. Maybe we'd be together forever, here at Hollywood Arts. I finally know what I want to do with my life. It doesn't matter where Cat and I go from here. It only matters if we're together, but I know this means a lot to Cat, so I'm going to do this... for her.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, the man was staring at me.

"Umm..., I said you may begin..."

Ooops. Damn it! I guess he's been talking to me while I've been off in Cat land. I began to sing my audition piece and do my acting scene.

When I was finished, all five of the people in front of me looked very impressed. I took this as a good sign and walked out with confidence. I've never felt this confident...ever! Cat gives me this strength though.

Before I could even close the audition room door, Cat was once again hugging me. I hugged her back passionatly, until I realized what I was doing. I quickly dropped my arms from her body, but she just kept clinging on to me. I still had to be the tough Jade though. I don't want to make things to obvious. "Okay Cat...I...Can't breath..." She released me.

"I know you're gonna make it. You were the most amazing and beautiful and talented and..." I felt heat seep through my skin as my cheeks went red. God damn it Cat! Why do you have to do this to me?

"I get it! And your so cheesy Cat. And your a lier too!" I smiled at her and she shook her head. Cat learned that it's no use to argue over this type of thing.

* * *

><p>It felt like the next few weeks, were months. Cat and I waited and waited to hear back from Hollywood Arts.<p>

I decided that, if we do end up going to Hollywood Arts together, I will ask her out... on a date. I really want to do something special for her, like take her out to dinner. But I don't want to do it as her friend, I want to do it as her girlfriend. The thing is, I'm absolutly petrified of what may happen! She could reject me, and it would ruin our entire future!

My thoughts were inturrupted when I saw the mailman drive away from my house.

I threw on my boots and my jacket and ran outside. When I got the mail, I ran back inside just as quickly as I had gone out.

I threw mail out of the way until I saw a fancy one with my name and _**Hollywood Arts **_on the front.

Before I opened it, I texted Cat.

_Me: Check your mail! _

I didn't wait for a response. I knew she wouldn't reply because she'd be running outside to get the mail.

Carefully, I opened the letter. Okay, I lied, I'm Jade! I don't do things 'carefully'. No, I tore that shit open and began to read.

_Hollywood Arts_

_Dear aplicant, _

_We are please to inform you that you will be attending Hollywood Arts next year along with 200 other aplicants. Please comfirm that you'll be attending by April 10th. Aditional information is listed below. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us._

_Sincerly, _

_Principal Eikner_

I almost screamed, but I didn't because I'm not some little preppy chick. I knew Cat made it and was screaming right now though. For a second, I thought I could hear her screaming, but then I realized it was my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Did you make it?" It was Cat, and she sounded very excited.

"I want to know if you made it first."

"But I asked you first!"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me first."

"Aww poo...but I'm not telling you first!"

"Then, I guess you'll never know if I made it or not..."

"Pooo! Fine, I made it! Now, tell me! tell me!"

I almost got all excited with her, but instead, I kept calm. "Cool me too."

"Yay! We get to get out of the...bad place!" It was so cute how she didn't cuss. I knew she was referring to the 'hell hole'.

"Yeah...Goodbye Hell hole, hello Hollywood Arts." I need to ask her out now...but I just can't do it. God damn it! I'm such a fucking pussy! "hey Cat, ummm... do you want to go out?" I just spit it out. I paused for a long time. She wasn't responding. "To dinner I mean..." Fuck, I chickened out. Maybe I could tell her at dinner...

"Umm... Yeah, sure! I'd love to go to diner with you!" She sounded excited, but dissapointed at the same time.

Why didn't I just tell her? UGH, but maybe it'll be better to tell her in person and see her reaction. It's going to be one hell of a night!


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner For Two

**A/N: New chapter! This is completely different from my Cat POV, but after this chapter, It'll go back to it. I just really wanted to add this in here :) I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this... :D**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Victorious!**

**CHAPTER 7: Dinner for two**

Cat met me at _Darin's Tavern, _which was a really nice restraunt down the road from our school. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress that showed off her tanned legs. Her dress looked way better than my emerald green one. Damn it, I was supposed to 'woo' her tonight. Whatever that means. Okay, so before I came here, I went online and looked at ways to pick up a girl. Ugh, but never speak of it!

We sat in a booth in the corner of the restraunt where I hoped we would have some privacy.

"Cat, I'm really happy that we made it into Hollywood Arts."

"Me too Jadey! It's going to be so much fun! I hope we have all our classes together!"

"Yeah. Me too!"

"May I get you two fine ladies some drinks?" The waiter looked at us. I looked over at Cat and saw her giving him a funny look. It wasn't a look in disgust, it was a look of attraction. I guess the waiter was kind of cute, but this just made me mad.

"Ummm...Yeah, I'll get a lemonade!" Cat smiled at him.

"Oh, I'll just take a water..."

"Okay, and are y'all ready to order, or should I give you a few more minutes?"

"We need a few..."

"We're ready!" Cat inturrupted me. Urrgh, I just wanted this guy gone!

"Okay. I'll start with you. What would you like little darlin'?" Cat giggled.

"Umm... What do you recommend?" She kept smiling, and the waiter started to flirt with her as well.

"Hmm... depends on what kind of a taste you got. You look like a sweet girl, so maybe our steak with sweet potato?"

"Oooooh" Cat smiled and leaned towards him. When I looked at him, he was checking her out. Then, I noticed he had a lump in his pants. What the fuck! He had a fucking boner!

I decided to jump in. "Cat, you know steak is made of baby cows right?"

"It is?" Cat began to look sad.

"Yupp. To make steak, they kill the baby cows and cut out their meat. And then they burn the meat so people can eat it." Cat looked devistated and shocked that someone would do that to a baby cow.

"Umm... I think your friend is mistaken, but if you don't want a steak, I could give you something else to stick in that pretty little mouth of yours..." Oh hell no! He did not just refer to her giving him a blow job! Now I was really pissed off. Cat's way too young for him!

"Umm...I'm pretty sure she doesn't want your sweaty meat in her mouth..."

"What are you talking about Jade?" Cat looked very confused.

"At least I have big meat. Most girls like that." I don't understand how this guy even got a job as a waiter!

"Oh please. I have a bigger one than you do! And I don't even have one!"

"Mine is 7 inches thank you very much."

"Oh really? Well by the look of your erection, it's not too impressing. My dog gets bigger boners."

"Who says I have a full on erection right now? If I did, I'd be in bed with this sexy red head right here..." He looked over at Cat.

"You douche bag!" I stood up. "You're never going to touch my Cat! And if I see you anywhere near her, you'll find your dick detached from your body!" And with that, I kneed him right where it counts. He fell to the ground crying. "Why are you crying?" I said laughing.

"You...kicked...my...balls..." He said gasping for air.

"What balls?" I was laughing my ass off! "Now, why don't you get up and go suck a dick?"

I sat back down at the table with Cat.

"Jade! Why did you do that?" Cat looked at me confused and in shock.

"Because Cat! He wanted to have sex with you! Did you hear anything he was saying?" I forgot that Cat isn't too educated with sex and stuff like that.

"Oh!... EW! Thank you Jadey! You're so sweet to do that for me!"

"You're welcome!"

"Why did you do that for me though?" She always doubts how strong our friendship is.

I looked back at the groud and the waiter had crawled away to the kitchen.

"Because I'm your best friend, and well..."

"Whaty?"

"Guys who just want to have sex with you don't deserve to even look at you. You need someone who will treat you the way you need to be treated. You deserve to be loved by a someone who will respect you. And someone who wants you unconditionally."

"And who might that be?"

Just say it! "Well... it's funny because..."

A waitress inturrupted me. "Hello, my name is Sandy. And I'll be serving you for the rest of the night. Sorry, your other waiter had to leave unexpectedly. So, may I take your orders?"

After we ordered, Cat just talked about random things, forgetting about our previous conversation. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I haden't told her yet.

Throughout dinner, we just talked. We talked about our future and even our past. I was really happy to be here with her. It was nice to forget about the world and just focuss on her.

At the end of the dinner, we walked to the car.

"Hey Cat, do you want to come over or go home?" I asked. I didn't want this night to end, so I was hoping she'd want to go to my house.

Instead, she took me by surprise. "I was actually thinking, you could come to my house. My mom isn't home."

"Uh, okay! Sure!"

I'd never been to Cat's house before, well at least inside it. The thought of being alone with her in her house gave my stomach a rush of butterflies.


	8. Chapter 8: So Close

**A/N: Back to the original story now! I love writing kissing scenes. :) Sorry for that random statement... anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm getting back to updating more frequently! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... :(**

**CHAPTER 8: So Close**

After getting some things from my house, I drove Cat and I to her house. When we were inside, she grabbed my hand and led me to her room.

My eyes alomost popped out of my head because of the burst of pink in her room. She had stuffed animals and pink things where ever I looked! It's not really my style, but I was still interested in the things she had in her room.

The whole night, I was clinging to her side, but it seemed she was doing the same to me. When we were laying on her bed, she'd rest her head on my shoulder. I loved feeling her soft skin next to mine, it brought a sence of warmth.

I was acting really weird though. I think Cat noticed too. I was just being really shy for some reason. Whenever she'd ask me anything, all I could say was 'I don't know'.

"So, are you hungry?"

"I don't know."

"Jade! You have to say something besides 'I don't know'. You have to say 'yes' or 'no'!"

"Yes or no." I smiled.

"Ugh, fine your tummy will tell me!" I was very confused. Suddenly, Cat was lifting up my shirt and pressing her ear against my stomach. Cat started to giggle as she listened to my tummy.

"What's it saying?"

"That you're starving!"

"Okay, let's go get food then." I started to sit up. Before I could get up all the way, Cat pinned me back down. This was really turning me on.

"Wait!"

"What?" I said smiling. I was hoping she'd kiss me or something like that. I was dissapointed when she didn't.

"Hehe, I know this may sound weird, but can I made your belly button talk?" Cat was giggling as she said this. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by making my belly button talk, but I kind of wanted to figure it out.

"Haha, why?"

"I don't know...your tummy just looks like it wants to say something."

"Fine. Have at it." If it was anyone else I wouldn't have let them do this. Cat pulled my shirt back up and went for my belly button. I couldn't help laughing at her. She could be so childish, but it wasn't like an annoying child. She was more like an adorable one.

All of a sudden, Cat got this evil look in her eye. "Tickle Fight!"

Before I could stop her, she was attacking my stomach and I was laughing my ass off and gasping for air. "NO! Cat! NO! ah! Stop!"

I needed to breath so I tried to push her off of me to sit up. She pushed me back down, but stopped tickling me. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked back into mine.

Now was the time to do what I've always wanted to. Surprisingly, she started to move closer to me. I was put into a trance momentarily. When she was a few inches away from my lips, I snapped out of it and started to move towards her.

I was an inch away from kissing Cat Valentine. I could feel her hot breath mingling with my own. Pink lips just moments from touching mine. All my excitment left when the door flung open and Cat jumped away from me.

"Cat, I didn't say you could have a friend over!" Her mom yelled from the doorway.

"I know mom, but you were gone and I was lonely." Cat was such a good actress.

"Alright, but she better not stay long tomorrow."

"Okay mommy..." Her mother left, and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I'm almost possitive that my face was bright red. I sat up awkwardly and looked over at Cat.

"So, should we go eat now?" She said trying to break the silence. I just nodded. I was dissapointed that her stupid, dumb ass mom messed up my moment to kiss her. I'm mad at myself for not just doing it. I should've just leaned in and done it. Now, nothing will ever happen probably. You only get that type of chance once, and I completely blew it.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Victorious, so why bother saying it?**

**CHAPTER 9: Pain**

_8 months later_

I wish I could say me and Cat are dating. I wish I could say that we've already kissed. And I wish I could say that she loved me. I can't though, because if I did say those things, I would be lying.

I'm actually dating this guy named Beck now. I still love Cat, but I lost hope. It hurt too much to not have her. I know, I should've just asked her out, but I didn't. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made.

I do love Beck as well though. He's handsom, charming, and just about everything I'd want in a guy. The only problem is, he's not Cat.

He doesn't have her soft pink lips, her curvy body, or her sweet personality that I love.

I met him at Hollywood Arts. I absolutly love this school! It's everything that I dreamed it would be and more. The people here don't care if you're abnormally different because there's not one person here who isn't! Everything at this school has been perfect, except the fact that Cat and I aren't going out.

Whenever I'm with him, I can't stop thinking about Cat. I feel like Cat is drifting away from me though. She talks to me less and less.

Just when I thought things were turning out okay, and that Beck and I belonged together, a new girl showed up. Her name was Tori Vega. Just thinking of her name makes me gag.

I feel like she just came here to ruin my life. Her and Cat are like best friends! I'm not trying to control Cat's choices or anything, but I can't stand that the Vega girl spends more time with Cat than I do.

What made me even more pissed was when Tori started flirting with Beck, and he kept flirting back!

Tori is taking the whole fucking world from me one piece at a time!

When it was time for lunch, Beck made me go sit where Tori and Cat were.

"Hey Cat." I said completely ignoring Tori as we sat down. However, Beck wasn't ignoring her at all.

"Umm...hey Jade..." Cat seemed very suspicious, so I knew something was up.

"What's bugging you?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the janitors closet inside the school.

"It's about Beck..." As soon as I heard his name, I got very tense.

"Go on..."

"Well...you can't tell anyone I told you."

"Cat, you're my best friend, why would I say anything?"

"Let's just say, Beck isn't the glorious guy you think he is..." I didn't think Beck was that glorious. I thought Cat would be 100 times better, but I let her go on with what she was saying.

"Okay? Cat, where are you going with this?"

"He...he wants to have sex with you..." The thought of having sex with Beck, was kind of gross. It's not that I don't want sex. It's just, he's Beck, and he's not Cat. I continued my act anyways.

"So? Isn't that kind of normal in a replationship?"

"I mean...he's using you for sex. I heard him talking to Andre about it. He's also cheating on you with Tori..." I'm not surprised, but it still hurt a little bit to know that I'm only good for sex. Cat told me everything, including an interesting story about what Tori and Beck did while walking home the other day. Ugh, he fucking kissed her! God damn it! I knew I wasn't good enough. If I'm not good enough for Beck, then I sure as hell aren't good enough for Cat.

Even though I know it's the truth, I denied what Cat was telling me. There's no way I was just going to lose one of the only things I had left. Cat's drifting away from me, and I don't want to lose Beck too.

When I went home that day, I broke down in tears. I don't know what to fucking do with my life anymore! I thought everything was going to be perfect because Cat and I got accepted to the most amazing school ever, but it was never about the school. It was about Cat. The only reason I auditioned was because of her. And the only reason I've held onto life is because of Cat.

Now that I'm losing Beck AND Cat, do I even have anything to live for anymore? I'm losing them both to Tori Vega!

I can't do this much longer! I opened my drawer on the side of my bed and pulled out a sharp pair of scissors. Then, I placed the cold metal in my wrist and began to slice the skin.

The pain felt good. Much better than the pain in my heart.

**A/N: I don't hate Beck. I just don't like him with Jade. Sorry for you Bade shippers out there reading this. I love Cade with a passion :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Love me, Love me not

**A/N: Hehe :) Cade gives me butterflies! I just love Cat and Jade so much! **

**DEAR DAN SCHNIEDER,**

** YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT CAT AND JADE ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!**

** Sincerly, **

** All Cade shippers :)**

**Disclaimer: Again... no Victorious...**

**CHAPTER 10: Love me, Love me not**

The next day I wore a black long sleaved shirt so that my wrists wouldn't show. My skin still stung, but I hoped it would distract me from all the other pain. I was depressed the whole day, and I guess Cat noticed.

Before class, Cat walked up to my locker.

"Hold out your arms..." She demanded. Cat was smarter than people thought she was, and she knew me too well...

"Cat..."

"Hold out your arms!" She yelled louder. I've never seen Cat so aggressive.

"No." I didn't want Cat to see the deep marks in my arm. She'd be so mad at me.

"Now!"

"Don't yell at me Cat..."

"I'm sorry...just please hold out your arms for me?" She looked up at me with her beautiful big brown eyes, and I knew what was coming. Her damn puppy dog face. I finally gave in because her eyes are just too hard to resist. I held out my arms, and she gently rolled up my sleeves.

Cat stared at them in pain. Tears started forming in her eyes. I didn't know that Cat would care so much. Beck would just think I was stupid.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked her when she wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not mad...I'm just very disapointed..." I pulled my arms away and walked to class. I didn't know what else to do. I knew Cat was angry with me. She thinks I did it because of Beck, but I can't tell her that I cut because of her.

After school, I decided to text her. I needed comfort, and I knew she'd help me. She's still my one and only friend.

_Me: I hate my life, I just want to fucking die! _

_Cat: Jade, if you die, I won't be able to live, and I'll die too._

Her text made me smile. Maybe she still does care about me as much as she used to. This still doesn't mean that she feels the way I do though.

Me:_Thanks for caring so much, but I really can't handle my life._

Cat: _Why do you hate your life so much?_

I wanted to say because I can't have the most gorgeous girl in the world and that I was hopelessly in love with her, but I lied and said something else.

_Me: It's Beck..._

_Cat: Beck isn't worth it! You need someone who truly respects you! And he's NOT that person. There's somebody out there who loves you unconditionally! Who will love you forever no matter what, and wants to be with you every single day. And will love you even when you're old, when you have no make up, and be there to comfort you when you need it most. Wait for that person._

The only person I wanted to love me like that was Cat, and I've been waiting for her forever! That's the way I love her. Everything she just said in that text described my feelings for her exactly. I love her so god damn much!

_Me_: _That person will never come in my life. And if they did, how am I supposed to find them? Who on Earth would love me like that?_

_Cat: me..._

I read the last text at least 100 times. I'm still not sure if I read it right. Did Cat just say that she loved me?

My life feels absolutly complete, so why am I not breaking up with Beck and going to Cat's house to make out with her? Because I'm a pussy and I don't know what to fucking do. I didn't even reply to Cat because of how speechless I was.

Why would she love me? I'm a bitch! And how long has she loved me? I've wasted all this time! But what do I do about Beck, and how is me and Cat going to work out?

What the fuck should I do? Damn it! Love is so confusing!


	11. Chapter 11: Sexy Chick

**Disclaimer: Victorious is Dan Schnieder's and last time I checked, I'm not him.**

**CHAPTER 11: Sexy Cat**

Shit, what should I do today? I'm thinking about avoiding Cat. I just don't know if I'm ready for this. What if she was just lying to me to make me feel better? I don't want her to pretend to like me. And what if she meant friendly love?

Love is the one thing in life that I don't understand. So many questions are running through my head and I'm starting to feel light headed. Ugh, I should just skip school today. But then again, what if she really did have feelings for me? I could end up hurting her if I didn't go to school.

I decided to just throw on my black skirt and green long sleeved shirt. I got on my boots and drove to school. Usually Beck picks me up, but I needed more time to think.

I watched my hands shake on the steering wheel. I couldn't stop shaking because of how nervous I am!

I bet Cat's mom took her phone and accidentally sent it or something . It seemed more logical than Cat actually having feelings for me. No matter how bad I want to believe that she really likes me, I can't get my hopes up. My heart is too fragile. I know it doesn't look like that on the outside. I try to act as if I don't care so that people won't hurt me.

Damn it, I'm already at school.

I got out of the car slowly and walked towards the school. When I walked down the hallway, I saw a flash of red and I turned around and ran back to my car. Gosh, why do I have to be such a fucking pussy? I need to suck it up and just walk back in there!

I saw a coffee shop across from the school, so I decided to skip my first class and go get some coffee. Coffee always clears my mind.

I focussed on the taste of my coffee and tried not to think about Cat or Beck. It felt nice to relax like this for once.

I was pissed when my phone inturrupted my moment of peace.

_Beck: Hey babe. Sikowitz's class is over. You comming for lunch?_

Shit, time goes by fast! I grabbed my coffee and headed to the school.

As I entered the area where we eat lunch, I saw Beck waving to me. I walked over to where he was and sat with him, Tori, and two of his friends Robbie and Andre. The Robbie kid had some weird urban puppet that he called 'Rex'.

I saw Cat proceeding towards the table in the corner of my eye and I tried not to look at her. I failed at that and turned my attention towards her.

Cat looked... sexy. She was so stunning, that it was like she was walking towards me in slow motion.

She was wearing a short, tight, strapless purple dress. I couldn't help but to examine her body. The dress defined her figure and exposed her sexy tanned legs.

"Woah..." I said under my breath.

She noticed me checking her out and blushed. I quickly snapped my eyes away. Cat looked so adorable when she blushed. Cat came over to our table and sat next to me.

The entire lunch break I couldn't keep my eyes off of her! She was just so god damn beautiful. I occationally looked away from her rack when Beck was talking to me. Oh shit! Beck! He probably noticed me looking at her. Wait, why do I give a fuck? His eyes are always all over Tori!

"Umm... Jade?" .

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes away from Cat's chest and looked at her. My face burned of embarassment that she'd caught me stareing again.

"About last night..."

"Oh...I'm fine now Cat." I tried to avoid talking about our feelings towards each other, so I lowered my voice to talk about Beck. "I'm waiting for the right moment to break up with him... I just can't bring myself to doing it. I..I love him.. and you know how fucking rare it is for me to love."

"Oh." was all Cat said. I felt bad, I knew she wanted to talk about the other subject, but I don't even know what to say.

We didn't talk anymore, so I started to eat. I tried to focuss on my food as much as possible, but I really wasn't hungry. I ate anyway so that I wouldn't have to sit there awkwardly. When there was no more food in front of me, I reached for my chapstick to get the salt off my lips. I felt eyes watching me do this.

As soon as I put my chapstick down, Cat's hand pulled my head towards her. I didn't know what she was doing until I felt her tongue mingling with mine. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like everything I imagined she would, except better! Cat was making out with me. Holy shit!

"Get your fucking lips off my girlfriend!" Cat quickly pulled away when Beck yelled. I sat there in shock as Cat ran away to the bathroom.

"What a fucking bitch! I should go beat the shit out of her! She's not allowed to touch MY girl's lips! They're mine!" Beck slammed his lips against mine forcefully. I felt absolutly nothing but hatred. How dare he threaten to hurt Cat! And since when are my lips some object that he owns?

I slapped him when he pulled away. "You're such a fucking douche! And it's over! So, why don't you go try to use Tori for sex now? I'm sure she wants your 3 inch dick WAY more than I do."

I ran towards the bathroom to get Cat. I got in there just in time.

Cat was sitting on the bathroom floor, holding my black pair of scissors to her wrist. Her make-up was smeared from all of the tears flooding out of her eyes. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let her destroy her beautiful skin. I quickly ran over to her and flung the scissors across the floor.

I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Why are you doing this Jade? Your supposed to hate me. I don't deserve a happy ending, just go!" Cat said as she tried to push me. She was too weak right now to do anything though, so I just craddled her in my arms.

I know what I want to do with my life now. I want to spend the rest of my life with Cat. I love her and I don't care about anyone else but her. I'm going to tell her everything.

"Do you remember the song I sang to you when you couldn't sleep? Swing life away?" She nodded and I continued. "The reason that song meant so much to me, is because I felt like the words were coming from my mouth. I felt like it was written for you and me. Everything in that song was how I felt towards you. I'd always wanted to sing it for you, but I was nervous. I didn't know how you'd take it."

"I don't understand what you're saying..."

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you. It confuses me how much I like you actually. I usually hate girls who have a pink room, act bubbly all the time, are childish at times, have a billion stuffed animals, wear skirts over jeans, are extremely girly..." I went on with all the things that I hate.

She looked up at me like she was afraid I was going to say I didn't like her. I leaned in towards her lips and filled the gap between us. I took my time to enjoy this. Now I didn't have Beck or anyone else to intrude on this moment. Our tongues began to explore each other more, and I couldn't think of a better taste. I usually hate sweet things! But her sweetness tasted so fucking good!

"But I don't hate you Cat. You're the exeption to all of those things. I think it's because you're not just any girl. You're Cat, and I love you. I've always loved you. But I was too afraid to do anything about that love. I'm never afraid of anything! But somehow, when it relates to you, I'm terrified because I can't risk losing you. Friendships last forever, but relationships have limits. I don't want limits Cat, all I want is you. And when you told me those things last night, I stayed up all night thinking about you. I just, didn't know what to say back. But now I do. I love you so god damn much Cat!"

Damn it, I feel like such a sap right now.

Cat looked stunned for a while, but finally found her voice again. "Jade... I don't know what to say... You'd never lose me. True love lasts forever, and I truely love you Jade."

"Cat, I don't know where to go on after this. We're not in some fairy tale story. I really have no idea how to handle this. I have no idea what this is! All I know is that I've loved you since that day in the locker room, when those bitches shoved you in the shower. And when we went to the big oak tree. Those were the most memorable moments of my life! And I can't get you out of my mind!" I was spilling all my feelings that have been bottled up for the past two years.

After a long pause, Cat spoke up again. "What about Beck?"

"I just dumped his ass after you fled to the bathroom. He kept calling you a bitch for kissing me and said that he was gonna come in here and beat the shit out of you."

Cat grabbed my chin and pulled her lips to mine. There was a poping sound as we pulled apart. I'm adicted to Cat's kisses now.

"This has been the cheesiest moment in my life and what I'm about to say next will be even cheesier, but Cat, will you be my girlfriend?" I was nervous as I said this. I felt like a geeky kid asking the prettiest girl in school out to prom! But I know Cat really likes romance and things like that, so I was hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes!" She had the biggest smile on her face, and I'm pretty sure mine was just as big.

After thinking for a few minutes, I realized that Cat would go running out of the bathroom screaming 'Jade's my girlfriend!'. Am I even ready for it to be public?

"Cat, I'm not ready to tell anyone. Just, can we keep us a secret?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you embarassed?" Shit, I was upsetting her.

"No. It's just, we're girls. I'm worried about you Cat. Listen, not everyone is accepting of homosexuals, and it's going to bring the hell hole back. Isn't that why we came here? To get out of that place?" I didn't want kids to tease her anymore than they already do.

"Jade, I came here to be with you. The people around us shouldn't matter. It's been us against the world this whole time, but I thought we were strong enough to win? Isn't that what it's about? Like the song says" Cat began to sing. "If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand..." I smiled at her reference.

"You're right. I'm ready for this fight as long as you are. I'll do anything for you Cat. All I've wanted was to swing life away with you. " Damn it, why am I so cheesy all of a sudden? Cat smiled at me and my cheeks turned rosey.

"Ugh, and the cheesiness is back... lets get out of here before I get anymore sappy."

I helped her off of the floor and she pecked me on the cheek.

My heart skipped a beat. Cat Valentine is my girlfriend. I can't believe I can actually say that now.

**A/N: Gosh they're just so darn cute together! I wonder if Dan schneider ever reads fanfiction... and would it be a good or a bad thing if he did? Some of our stories are kind of bad, like as in not appropriate...**

**Anyways... Thank you so much for these reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: On the First Day

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. The next chapter should be longer! Your reviews make me smile :) **

**Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**CHAPTER 12: On the First Day**

The sun woke me up this morning, but I wasn't upset. I usually hate mornings, but the sunlight coming through my window reminded me of Cat.

I must have been dreaming yesterday. There's no way that the most beautiful and flawless thing could actually be my girlfriend.

I texted Cat to make sure it was actually real. If there was a smiley face at the end of the text, then it was real. Cat always puts a smiley face when she's extremely happy or really likes someone. I've seen her text it to boys that she 'claimed' to like.

_Jade: Hey. want me to pick you up and take you to school?_

_Cat: Yeah, sure :)_

Holy shit, it was real!

I quickly got dressed, but I suddenly started to feel very self concious of my appearance. What if Cat doesn't like the way I look?

Cat won't give a fuck. I'm letting this get to my head to much.

I wonder what she's wearing. She always wears such colorful and happy things. She makes me happy. Ugh, I can't stop thinking about her!

Speaking of what she's wearing, I wonder what she looks like wearing a bikini...

Ugh! She's so distracting and makes my mind wander way too far!

I drove to my girlfriend's house to pick her up. I said 'girlfriend' on purpose. It makes me so happy to call her my girlfriend. I love saying it so much! Cat's my girlfriend!

Wow, I am way too happy! People will think I'm on happy pills...

I rang Cat's doorbell, with a huge dorky grin on my face. My heartbeat sped up when the door opened to reveal her beauty.

As I drove, I couldn't stop smiling. Cat was unusually silent though.

"What's on your mind Cat?"

"It's nothing..." I knew she was lying.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I said as I stopped at a red light.

I turned to look at her, and was met by a soft pair of lips. My body melted in my seat.

I was brought back to reality when the car behind me began to honk and I realized the light had turned green. "Ugh, Cat, you can't kiss me when I'm driving!" I smiled because she thought I was mad at her. "You're just too distracting..." Cat giggled and blushed.

I hadn't realized when we got to school because I was listening to Cat's amazing voice sing along to the radio.

We walked into school with our hands intertwined. I glared at every single person who dared to look a us differently. I wanted to make sure that no one hurt my Cat.

I hated first bell because Cat wasn't in this class. Minutes felt like hours.

I ran out of the classroom when the bell rang to find my gorgeous girlfriend. I couldn't stand a second longer without her in my arms.

I waited anxiously at her locker. As soon as I saw her, I grabbed her hand and took her to the janitors closet.

I didn't even bother to turn on the light, I went straight for her lips. When I found them, it was like a blast of energy returned to my body.

"Sorry, I just couldn't go another minute without you."

Cat smiled and kissed me again.

The lunch bell inturrupted our moment. "I'll drive you home after school okay? Or, you could come to my house if you want."

She said okay and we headed to lunch. I would have just sat alone with Cat, but I kind of wanted to go make Robbie jelous. He's had a huge crush on Cat for a long time. Plus, Cat wanted to sit with Andre and Tori. I was surprised Tori wasn't sitting somewhere with Beck.

It was so hard to resist Cat right now, so to hold back my urges, I kept my hand on her thigh under the table.

I started to eat and noticed Cat watching my lips. I smiled because I knew when I finished eating, she'd want to kiss me.

I ate slowly just to tease her. When I finished, she started to lean in, so I filled the rest of the space between our lips.

When we pulled away, the rest of the gang looked at us in shock. I looked over at Robbie, and he wasn't just shocked. He was furious!

"What the Hell is going on here?" he lashed out. I smirked and almost bursted out laughing. I've always disliked Robbie.

"Back off puppet boy. Cat's mine, why don't you go make out with Rex or something? He's the only thing that would ever kiss you." I brought Cat's lips back to mine just to piss him off even more.

I slipped my tongue into Cat's mouth as I heard Robbie wrestle Rex out of his bookbag.

Rex snickered "Hey, what do two lesbians have for diner? ... They eat out! Hahahaha"

I pulled my lips away from Cat's and ripped all of Rex's limbs off. I watched Robbie grow with anger as I through the limbs in random directions.

"Say anything again pinocchio, and I'll make your nose come off too!" I yelled.

After school, Cat wanted to go to my house.

When I pulled into my driveway, I wasn't quite ready to get out of the car yet. I unbuckled Cat's seatbelt and told her to scoot over. She looked confused, but did what I told her. I climbed over to her seat, and pulled her close to me so that our lips pressed against eachother's. She stratled my waist, and my hands roamed around her perfect body.

This is the first time I've actually gotten to touch Cat. I was about to slip my hand further up Cat's shirt when I heard a man yelling.

We were so lost in eachother, that I guess I didn't notice the man yelling before and my front door slamming closed. Then, my car door flung open and a tall, and a very familiar man stood in the opening.

I got very tense. Shit, I'm dead! "Dad..."


	13. Chapter 13: Lies and Blood

**A/N: I decided to write this part in one chapter. That's why it's so short. But I uploaded two chapters today, so that should make up for how short it is.**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing I own to Victorious is a Victorious poster, but that's about it.**

**CHAPTER 13: Lies and Blood**

"Get the fuck off my daughter!" My dad began to yell. "You bitch! What the Fuck?"

Cat jumped off of me and into the driver's seat.

"Jade! Why the hell? What the fuck?" He couldn't find words, so instead he slapped my face... hard. My cheek began to burn where his hand made contact. It's not the first time he's done this.

I sat in the passenger's seat with tears in my eyes, but I needed to stay brave for Cat.

"Jade, get the hell inside." My father yelled at me and pointed to the front door of my house. I headed towards the door slowly so that I could get to Cat quickly if I needed to.

"And you bitch." He began adressing Cat. "Get the fuck away from my house and my daughter. You come near here again and you'll find a bullet in your damn head. You bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? You messed up my fucking daughter and turned her lesbian! Go! Now! You fucking whore!" It made me furious to hear my dad say shit to Cat. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew, I'd be the one getting hurt.

Cat got out of my car and ran. I was just glad she'd be safe.

When I went inside, my dad began to call Cat's mom. I listened to his conversation.

"Hello, is your daughter Cat Valentine?" ... "Well she broke into my house and molested my daughter!"

"What the fuck dad? That's not even close to what fucking happened!" He slapped me again to shut me up and I fell to the ground.

I felt him kicking me and stabbing in several palces before everything went black.

I woke up with bruses and cuts all over. I was in a small puddle of my blood and could barely feel my entire body. Everything hurt like shit!

I knew I was going to die, but I needed to see my Cat one last time.

I stood up weakly and ran out the door. It was dark and rainy, but I didn't care. I needed to get to Cat's house as soon as possible.

I finally got to her house of about 30 minutes wandering in the rain. I felt as if I was about to collapse.

When she opened her door, I fell forward into her arms and everything went black again.


	14. Chapter 14: Dead or Alive

**A/N: I hate Jade's dad, and I bet you do too. Which means you're going to love the next chapter... :) But for now, enjoy this one! XOXO. Reviews are like the icing on a cake :D**

**Disclaimer: ... Victorious content does not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 14: Dead or Alive**

I woke up and heard my dad talking to one of the doctors.

"She'll be fine. We stitched her up and she should be awake any minute now. Do you know how this happened?" The doctor asked my dad.

"I have no idea how it happened. I got home and saw a puddle of blood in the kitchen and Jade was no where to be found. Who brought her here?"

"Some petite red-head girl. She's been sitting in the waiting room down the hall." Cat brought me here? Cat just basically saved my life! If she didn't bring me, I could be dead right now...

"Listen. I'll give you two thousand dollars if you put Jade to sleep and make that girl who brought here think she's dead."

"What? Sir, why?"

"Don't ask me damn questions! Just do it!"

"Uh... okay sir. And you'll give me the money?"

"Yes."

Doctors are so stupid! Don't they get paid enough money? My dad is a fucking douche! He needs to get fucking raped in the asshole! I'll pay the doctor to do that, and I bet he would for money.

The doctor left and came back with some nurses to put me to sleep. I tried to stay awake for Cat, but I couldn't because I still felt weak.

It went pitch black, but I could still hear everything. I heard beeping, which was probably the doctor setting the heart rate monitor.

The doctor brought Cat in to see me. I tried desperately to wake up and see her beauty, but I couldn't. I feel as if I've lost all my strength.

Cat stayed with me all night long waiting for me to wake up, and I heard the heart rate monitor's beeps get slower and slower by the hour. I'm sure Cat noticed it too because I could hear her crying.

Suddenly, I heard the machine beep and I knew it had a flat line on it. Cat's sobs grew more intense.

"Jade! Please! Hold on, for me?" Cat was crying desperatly.

"Ms. Valentine, I'm afraid you'll have to leave, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor said in the doorway.

Cat brought her lips to mine and it gave me strength. I felt like I could do anything. I tried to wake up and almost succeeded, but then Cat was pulled off of me and dragged out of the room.

I woke up in my bed at home.

I needed to go to Cat's house to show her I was okay. She could be hurt! Or worse... suicide...

I jumped out of bed and snuck downstairs. My dad is so stupid! Doesn't he know that I'm just going to go to her house?

I ran to her house as fast as I could to make sure she was okay.

When I opened her door, Cat was shrivled up on her floor, naked. I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms. I couldn't help but examine her bare body. She was very attractive without cloths, but why wasn't she wearing any?

Cat looked up and smiled a me. "I...I thought you were...dead..."

"My dad paid the stupid doctors to make it looked like I had died. But you did save me, if I lost anymore blood, I actually might have gone. I don't think I can stay with my father anymore... he beat me and stabbed me with a knife..."

I felt as if I was going to cry. I had no family anymore, just Cat. She brought her lips to mine.

"You can stay with me..."

"Ummm... what about your mom?"

"OH! Everything's fine now..."

"Okay. And, umm...Cat...not that I don't like it or anything, but why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Her eyes began to get watery. "Oh no...Cat, what happened?"

"Beck...and Robbie..."

"What the fuck did they do to you?" I examined her body closer. She was bleeding and her lips and nipples were swollen. They raped her? "Oh my god, they didn't..." Cat bursted out into tears and I held her naked body closer.

There's no way Beck and Robbie can just get away with raping my girlfriend. They're in for a surprise next time I see them. For now, I just want to be with Cat.


	15. Chapter 15: Finally Free

**A/N: Wow, I've been updating really fast. There might even be another chapter uploaded today! I've had nothing to do and no school, so I've had a lot of time to write! :D Enjoy! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Victorious isn't mine.**

**CHAPTER 15: Finally Free**

After Cat was dressed and I checked her for any wounds, we went to my house while my dad was at work to get some stuff.

We spent hours getting all my stuff so I could move into her house. I grabbed pictures of my mom, and things I needed for comfort. I threw all my bags in the back of my car, and went back to my room to get my phone.

"Shit... where'd I put my phone?" Cat helped me look around. It was extremely hot in my room, so Cat took off her jacket. She was wearing a low cut shirt that exposed a lot of her cleavage. I guess Cat noticed me staring because she started to tease me and flaunt her chest.

I finally snapped into reality when I saw what time it was. "Damn it Cat! Stop! I can't do this right now, we have to get out of here before..."

Suddenly, my dad oped my door. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS!" He ran towards Cat, but I took out my scissors and held them to his throat.

"Cat, take my phone, and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute..." She did as she was told and ran out of the room.

"You think you can hurt me with a pair of scissors?" I kicked him in his balls with the scissors still attatched to his neck.

"SHIT! You bitch! You're just like your damn mother! Stupid, useless, and disrespectful!"

My dad flipped me over his back and I landed hard on the floor. He started to step on my throat and I couldn't breath.

I grabbed his foot and slowly pushed it off.

I don't know how it happened, but he lost balance and crashed through the window.

I ran outside and quickly got in the car. I stepped on the gas and we raced down the street to Cat's house.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" Cat paused. I think she was surprised that I called her babe.

"Jade I'm scared..."

"Of what? We got away."

"I know, but he could figure out where I live, and something could happen."

"Cat, I don't even know if he's still alive. He tripped over something in my room and fell out the window... and if he isn't dead, then he's severly hurt and won't be able to get his hands on us for a long time..."

Cat smiled and kissed my cheek.

Deep down I was hoping that my dad was dead. If he wasn't, then hopefully the fall knocked some sense into him.

I felt like everything was going to be okay from now on, but then I remembered about Beck and Robbie.


	16. Chapter 16: Family Gone

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short! And sorry I didn't upload this as soon as the others, but I've been kinda distracted... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

**CHAPTER 16: Family Gone**

I got a phone call from the hospital that said my dad was dead. I was happy that Cat and I didn't have to worry about him anymore, but I was sad that I lost both my mom and dad now.

My dad used to be a really nice guy and used to spoil me all the time when I was a kid. Ever since my mom died, he turned into a monster. I think it was because he was extremely emotional and didn't know what to do with his life.

Things seemed to get a little bit better when we moved here because he didn't have too many things constantly reminding him of mom.

If my mom was still alive, he'd be accepting of Cat and I. The reason he wasn't accepting is because he didn't want me to find love. He thought I didn't deserve it.

I miss my old dad, but I'm so glad that my monsterous dad is dead.

Cat's mom is treating me like family now. Although, she does have these stupid rules that Cat and I have to follow.

"No make out sessions in the TV room while I'm watching soap opera's , no groping under the dinner table, and no coming to me for any relationship issues."

We did all these things before she made the rules, so she had to specify them.

We saved our make out sessions for when Cat's mom wasn't home, which was right now.

Cat seemed to be distracted as my tongue explored her mouth.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Ummmm..."

"Come on Cat... How about we discuss it over ice-cream?" Cat still loved ice-cream. I thought it was really cute how much she is obsessed with cupcakes and ice-cream.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry! I haven't had time to really write a lot. **

**Oh and I've been so happy lately because of my girlfriend :) I love her SOOO much! **


	17. Chapter 17: The New Bar

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! WOO HOO! Sorry that I've been slow on updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and sorry if there are any spelling errors! I haven't had time to look it over.**

**Hey Zoe! If you're reading this, I love you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Dan Schnieder owns except maybe a toothbrush...**

**CHAPTER 17: The New Bar**

We went to the Freezy-Queen, which is Cat's favorite place. Cat was so distracted by her ice-cream that she completely forgot the reason I took her here.

"Cat... don't you have a story to tell me?"

"Story? Like Goldilocks and the three bears?"

"No! Like what's been bothering you!"

"Oh...well it's about Robbie and Beck.."

"What'd they do now? I swear I'm going to jump them and then cut off their dicks and feed it to Sikowitz's ex-girlfriend's cat! Or was it a bunny?" Damn it! Cat's rubbing off on me!

"I think it was a cat named bunny..."

"Back to the topic, so what'd those douche bags do?"

"Well, they said that if we continue being together, that they'd rape me again and this time make it worse by killing both of us afterwards..." I felt anger rush through my veins.

"They're not gonna do shit Cat... We already have the whole fucking world against us. And if love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end..."

"Hehe! Like in the song swing life away!"

There was a new bar across the street from the Freezy Queen. This is another reason why I wanted to come here. I really wanted to take Cat there.

"Yeah. So when you're done with your ice-cream, do you want to go to the bar across the street?"

"Ummm...Isn't it a lesbian karaoke bar?" Cat looked unsure about going.

"Yeah, but I thought we could have fun for once. Get all this stress out.."

"Aren't we underaged?"

"Yes Cat! But, I have fake ID's."

"Whoa! Sence when?"

"I don't know, for a while. I got them just in case we needed them." I handed Cat the fake ID that I got her. It said she was 25, but the people who check the ID's don't usually inspect people enough.

Cat finally agreed to go, but she made me promise her that I wouldn't drink.

When we walked up towards the entrance to the door, Cat got really nervous.

"Jade, what if this doesn't work?"

"Cat, will you just chill?" I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I felt bad for snapping at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I leaned down and kissed her. "It'll be okay, just trust me. We're here to have fun okay? I love you.."

She blushed. "Okay Jadey, I love you too!"

"May I please see an ID?" The man said at the door. I was kind of expecting a girl, but this guy probably had the best job ever. He gets to watch a bunch of sexy girls mess around at a lesbian bar.

I gave him our ID's and just like I planned, he glanced at them and let us in.

As we walked in, a waitress in a purple outfit, similar to the uniform that the waitresses at Hooter's have to wear, came up to us and offered us drinks. I decided to let Cat sit and drink some lemonade as I went to sign us up for some karoke.

When I returned to Cat, I wasn't happy with what I saw. A girl was flirting with her.

"Uh... I have a girlfriend!" Cat yellled to try to get the brunette girl away from her.  
>"Really? I don't see her."<p>

"Turn around!" I yelled. She did as she was told. "Now you see her.."

"I don't see much..." This girl doesn't know who the hell she's messing with...

"Your fucking with the wrong girl. I suggest you get the hell out of here before I fucking deck you in your dumb ass face!"

"You aren't gonna do shit."

"Wanna bet?" Then, a blonde chick walked up beside the brunette and wrapped her arm around her.

"Hey babe, got some new girls to fuck?" The blonde examined Cat and I.

"Okay so, you have a girlfriend, yet your trying to get in bed with my girl?" I couldn't believe this whore!

"Ummm...why do you think we're here? So we can be bored with eachother? We like a little excitment." She looked at Cat. "Do you wanna have some fun? I bet your getting tired of fucking this bitch. Why don't you come hang out with us?" Cat looked at me desperately for help.

"Actually, she enjoys me. And she'd rather have sex with me than get some desease from one of you." I was trying to brag about Cat and I having sex, but truth is, we haven't done it yet. These bitches don't know that though.

"Ummm...Jade...we haven't even done it yet..." Cat whispered to me. I elbowed her and told her to play along. "I mean...uh...it was amazing!"

"Oooohh Hayley, you got some fiestly ones..." The blonde kept checking us out.

"So, you girls singing tonight?"

"Well we didn't come here to fuck you..."

"Great...we're singing too." The two girls walked away.


	18. Chapter 18: Losing My Senses

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried to upload this as soon as possible! I always feel bad when I don't update quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of intense at the end. **

**Oh and I have to say this! I love you Zoe :)**

**Disclaimer: No.. just no... that's all I have to say**

**CHAPTER 18: Losing My Senses**

I was begining to feel nervous and doubtful, which is completely out of my character.

"Cat, I was going to sing Swing life away with you, but I don't know if we could beat those girls with that. Maybe we should sing something more upbeat like Give it up."

"Who's ready for Karaoke? First up we have Hayley and Tara!" The DJ introduced the two girls from earlier.

Hayley smirked at us and they began to sing. Actually, I wouldn't even call it singing. More like screeching into the microphone.

"Okay, we'll kick those girl's asses with any song we sing." I said laughing.

I covered Cat's ears with my hands. I didn't want her to have to suffer through listening to these bitches.

"I don't want them to mess up your hearing. Then, you wouldn't be able to hear me tell you how much I love you." I kissed Cat's cheek as she blushed.

When the girls finally finished "singing", it was our turn.

"Up next we have Jade and Cat!"

"Pssst...Jade, we haven't even rehearsed!" Cat whispered to me as we walked on stage.

"Don't worry kitty, just follow my lead." I knew we'd do fine, especially because I was singing with Cat. I brought the microphone to my lips and began to sing to Cat. "Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up. Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?"

Cat jumped in. "I'll show you mine, if you show me your's first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our wrong words."

I joined her for the chorus and our voices clashed nicely. "We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand."

I was about to continue singing, but when I looked at Cat, she looked like she couldn't breath. Suddenly, she dashed towards the bathroom.

I followed her into the bathroom. I was really worried about her. What could have possibly happened? It could be stage fright or something, but it seemed like more than that.

"Cat? Babe are you okay?"

There was no reply, but I could hear sniffling in one of the stalls. I knocked on the stall where the noise was coming from. "Did you have to pee, or are you upset?"

There was still no reply, so I knew she was upset. She was really scaring me, and I never get scared! "Come on baby. You gotta tell me what's going on. Your scaring me."

Cat unlocked the stall door, and I walked in to find her curled up on the ground. I sat down and craddled her in my arms. "What happened? Why did you run off?"

All of a sudden, there were footsteps in the bathroom.

"Well, well. Looks like Cat didn't follow our instructions." said a familiar voice.

I know this voice all too well! It was Beck Oliver. I gave Cat a reasuring look and walked out of the stall. "How the fuck did you get in a lesbian bar Beck? Robbie can get in easily, but you're a dick. And lesbians don't like dicks..."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I crumpled to the ground. My vision was going fuzy, and all I could see was Robbie standing over me with a knife in his hand. A flash of red appeared and Robbie held his groin as he fell to the ground next to me.

Then, I saw Beck get stabbed by the same knife as me.

The figure sat next to my body and held my hand as I was loosing my senses. "Jade! I love you please don't go!" I was met by a soft lips before everything went completely black.


	19. Chapter 19: Sunshine

**A/N: I think this will be the last chapter. I really love you all! I'm so happy that you guys even take your time to read my stories! It really means a lot! :) I wish I could hug you all!**

**And I REALLY wanna hug my girlfriend too :/ Hey babe! If you're reading this I love you! *MMMWWWAAAAHHH!***

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? I think by now you should know that I don't own Victorious.**

**CHAPTER 19: Sunshine**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a sharp pain in my side. A nurse walked in with some flowers and set them on the table next to the bed.

They looked so bright... which is the opposite of how I'm feeling right now.

I thought I was going to die last night. Actually, I was almost positive. I had lost all my senses. The only thing I can really remember is that Cat had attacked Beck and Robbie when I was slowly falling to the hands of death.

Shit, I wonder if Cat's okay! There's no way she could've gotten both Beck and Robbie down without getting hurt.

The nurse came back into the room and inturrupted my thoughts. I hate it when people just barge in right when I'm deep in thought.

", there's a girl here who wants to see you. Is it okay if I let her in?" I nodded, and the mos gorgeous girl I'd ever seen walked through the door.

I tried to talk, but nothing would come out. My throat felt dry and I couldn't make any sounds. I needed some water or something...

Cat ran over to my bed and grasped my hand. She played with my fingers as we gazed into eachother's eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were so brown and pure and just filled with love.

Cat's changed me. Ever since we met, she made me want to be a better person. I know who I want to be now because of her. I want to be Cat Valentine's wife. I want to be her protector! And I want to be there for her always, to hold her, and to love her.

I scooted over so that Cat could lay down next to me. Cat climbed next to me and the warmth of her body sent butterflies racing around my stomach.

This would be the perfect moment to have sex with her if we weren't sitting here in a hospital bed. Also, I'd end up braking more bones because of how fragile I am at the moment. Damn it... since when am I the fragile one? I'm supposed to protect her and comfort her, not the other way around.

I looked at her, taking in all of her beauty. It feels like it's been ages since I've touched her. My eyes found her lips and my mouth began to water. Cat's lips are so pink and soft! I just can't resist them any longer. I leaned in to feel her lips again. As soon as our lips made contact, I felt like every bone in my body was put back together and that I was completely healthy.

"Ahhhemm..." Two girls were standing in the door. It was Hayley and Tara. What were they doing here? "Sorry to bother you. You guys ran out so fast, y'all never answered us. So we gonna fuck or what?"

Okay, I'm really tired of people inturrupting me, especially if they're gonna say something like that. Do they think I want to fuck them when I have someone as beautiful as Cat in my arms?

I stood up to teach them a lesson, but I almost fell down. I needed Cat's lips back on mine to bring back my strength.

I still had a little bit of energy from the kiss, so I knocked the shit out of Hayley and Tara. I was about to slam the door when I was done with them, but something caught my eye. It was Beck being rushed to an emergency room, and Robbie was being rushed the opposite way. It made me happy to know that they get to feel the same pain that they caused me and Cat.

I went back to the bed, satisfied. I crawled on top of Cat and ran my lips across her flawless body. I went to her neck and began to kiss it softly. It just wasn't enough though, so I began to suck the skin. I wanted to make a mark on Cat, to make her mine. Cat moaned and I got extremely wet at this sound.

I heard a small thump behind me and saw the nurse standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. "Ummm... The doctor said that your surgery was successful and that all your stitches are in place. He also said... to not do any rough activities for a while..." She emphasized the last part because of our position. "Is there anything I could get you?" I nodded. I was in desperate need of water. I tried to ask, but all that came out was a fucked up mess. I was grateful that the nurse understood what I was saying.

The nurse came back with a glass of water and I began to chug it like I haden't drank anything in days. "That's a lot better." I said handing the glass back to the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"I love you so god damn much Cat."

"Jade...I love you so much too. I can't even explain to you how much I love you." Cat kissed me passionately.

I want to stay like this forever. With Cat in my arms, it's a happy place. For so long I've wanted to live in a dark place, but Cat showed me sunshine, and now I never want to lose it.


End file.
